Revenge Of The Fallen
by Calibre
Summary: A banned sorcerer has resurrected the Four Kings and sends them on a missions to capture the Scouts. He wishes to take revenge on the Scout for banning him to his prison.
1. The Storyteller.

Author: User  
Title: The Revenge of the Fallen.  
E-mail address: sailorlaw@hotmail.com  
Rated: R  
Genre: Action  
  
Author's Notes:  
Hi, My story takes place about three hundred years from now. The world is run by criminals and is   
massively polluted. The earth no longer has an ozone layer and people use "Skin Coats" to protect  
themselves from the sun's deadly rays. These Coats come in various colours, red, blue...etc.  
Our Scouts have been given new bodies and powers from a highly advanced race called "The   
Iracons" whose nickname is "The Gods" because they seem so mighty and invincible. Their new   
powers and their high tech bodies were given to them as a gift. The Scouts helped the Gods to   
defend themselves against a merciless enemy.   
  
*ATTENTION*: This Fan Fiction contains gory and violent scenes.  
  
The revenge of the Fallen.  
  
  
Chapter One: The Storyteller.  
  
He sat on a grand marble stone in the middle of the playground, with his audience in front of him.   
"Are you going to tell us a true story this time, Storyteller?" The man they called Storyteller replied,   
"Yes Kenneth, I experienced this story when I was still young." They were in the city playground just   
south of the city.   
The playground was surrounded by short trees which were just strong enough on climb on. The   
forest green lawn was immaculately trimmed by the drones and there was a scent of spring flowers   
in the air. The Storyteller looked up to the sky. It was so beautiful.   
The sky was crystal-clear and light blue with only a few skinny clouds drifting across it's endless   
expanse like white fluffy birds from a forgotten time. He had seen how cold, threatening and   
grotesque the sky could be and so thoroughly enjoyed such moments of utter beauty. He looked at   
the building of the city sparkling in the distance like giants of glass frozen in the ground.  
He began his story. "It was back then when I was dead." He started and was rudely interrupted by   
a little girl. "Were you in heaven or in hell?" squealed the tiny voice. "I was dead, Elizabeth" the   
Storyteller repeated. Elizabeth looked amused at the old man. He wore a white cloak of some light   
and shiny fabric. He had long grey hair and his face was lined with age. He was in his late eighties.   
He wore a silver chain with a golden cross anchored to it. The cross was imbedded with little red   
diamonds and seemed far too heavy for the old mans fragile body.  
Elizabeth opened her mouth to say something but was beaten by her brother who sat next to her.   
"Is there a lot of blood in this story?". The storyteller looked tired and said "Just wait and see. How   
do you expect me to tell you children a story if you won't let me start? I have better things to do you   
know." He lied. He didn't have anything better to do. He secretly enjoyed it when the children   
stopped playing when he arrived to listen to his stories of dragons and witches and magic.   
That's how he managed through each day. He could always look forward to meeting the children   
the next day.  
  
"Ok", he began. "I was dead and just floating around with the other souls. Oh, I forgot to tell you,   
this story is about Sailor Moon and her friends." The children looked puzzled. "Who is Sailor Moon.   
Is she a witch or princess or... " one kid asked. "Yes Jessica, she was a princess. The princess of   
the moon." The Storyteller couldn't believe how much time had passed. The young generation had   
forgotten about the guardians of this planet.   
  



	2. Among The Living.

Chapter Two: Among The Living.  
  
"So, there I was in a never-ending dimension when the fabric of that reality was ripped open and a   
good looking young man came through the portal."  
  
"Hello warrior, my name is Orak. I was a pupil of the The Old Ones and am therefore one of the   
most powerful sorcerers in the Galaxy. I have searched a lifetime for you. I have come to grant you   
your most desired wish. Soon you shall walk among the living." Orak waited for the king to digest   
his proposal. "You mean I can live again. Impossible. No Being has that power." Orak looked as if   
he awaited this reaction from the fallen one. "Oh, did I forget to mention The Old Ones were my   
teachers? I have the power needed to accomplish such miracles, but there is a price you have to   
pay..." The king looked suspiciously at the sorcerer. Orak wore nothing but a cloth around his waist.   
He had smooth blue skin and eyes without pupils. Orak noticed the defeated soldier staring at his   
pale white eyes and said, "You know, if you looked close enough in my eyes you would see the   
captured souls of my enemies."  
  
"What price do I have to pay?" The king asked. "Hhhmm, well to transport you back into the realm   
of the living I would have to use a lot of my power but also a lot of yours. Which means you would   
be nothing more than a simple mortal. Well, you would be almost a mortal. You won't age as fast   
as them and you might have enough power in materialising a coin but that's it."  
"I see. In order to walk among them I have to become one of them. Why should I? I was in their   
realm and failed. My place is here." Orak laid his hand on the dead one's shoulder. "Hey, everybody   
deserves a second chance. Don't you want to see Sailor Moon die? feel her blood between your   
fingers?, watch her soul being dragged to the place you are in now?"   
"How do you know about Sailor Moon?"  
Orak looked nervously around the crowded space. "Damn, they know I'm here. Look warrior, I'll   
explain later. I'm running out of time. Decide now"  
"Ok I'll do it. Let me live again." Orak smiled as if he were a lion about to pounce on his injured   
prey. "Good, this won't hurt a bit." Orak reached over and grabbed the King's shoulder. He closed   
his eyes and pointed at the portal he used to enter the realm of the dead. The warrior began to glow   
and felt warm and cosy. Then he was sucked into the portal. It was like falling through a colourful   
tunnel. He saw an intense light at the end of the tunnel. The light was approaching him at   
breakneck speed. He was scared and closed his eyes.  
  
"Look, Orak found the last of us." The voice was muffled a little but he recognised it.   
"I think he's dead... again" said another familiar voice. He opened his eyes and saw three figures in   
front of him. His eyes hurt. It was like he was seeing the room under water. He was sitting on a little   
chair in the middle of the room. Then his vision cleared a little and he could just make out the   
faces of the three men looking down at him. He immediately knew who they were but couldn't   
remember their names. One was called Nevrite or was it Neforite? He took a deep breath and said,   
as best as he could, "What are you guys doing among the Living??"  
  



	3. A Reunion.

Chapter Three: A Reunion.  
  
"I feel so heavy, so... weak, so... vulnerable" Neflite held his hands in front of him and looked at   
them. His voice was shaky. "That's probably how a mortal feels all the time." Zocite said matter-of-  
factly. All four were in a room drinking coffee. They sat at the only table in the room. They were all   
excited and couldn't wait for their revenge. "Why would Orak do this for us? Why did he grant us   
this wish? I've been around long enough to know nothing's for free." Jedite said. He seemed to be   
the only one thinking about Orak. The others were working out ways to torture Sailor Moon and her   
friends. Malachite had a broad smile on his face and said, "Yeah, and then we'll peel their skin off   
and cook them in boiling oil or we could..." Jedite slammed his hand on the table to get the   
attention of the others. "Are you listening to me?" he roared. "Isn't anybody wondering why Orak   
made us live again? I mean, what does he want from us? and where are we?" Just then a speaker   
imbedded close to the ceiling crackled and a tiny voice said, "Ok, you've had enough time to   
recover from your journey. Come to the main control room immediately!" Jedite looked up to the   
speaker, scratched his head and said, "The main control room? Where is that?". "Just follow us.   
We know our way around here." Malachite said and got up. The others followed him. "Where are   
we?" Jedite asked. "We'll explain later" Zoycite said.  
  
The four Kings left the room and walked down a wide corridor. As they walked down the corridor   
Jedite noticed the machines on either side of them. The machines looked like big rusty ovens. They   
were all turned off and some had been screwed open and had their cords and wires scattered   
across the floor. Jedite doubted the others knew what the machines were for. They turned left into   
another corridor. This one had pipes sticking out of the walls. From a few of the pipes thick, green   
liquid dripped down. The foul smelling solution formed pools on the floor. Jedite saw a creature as   
big as his hand bath itself in the sticky mixture. The two headed lizard like thing looked at the four   
pass by and squealed, showing it's tiny white teeth. Jedite looked at the mutated lizard and shook   
his head. "Where are we?" he whispered to himself.   
  
The main control room was huge and also full of the machines they had seen earlier. Malachite   
looked around and shouted as if talking to the many dead machines in the room, "Who are you?   
Why were we told to meet here?"  
  
Suddenly a little fluffy creator came running up to them. It was a pink ball of fur. It had huge blue   
eyes and a tiny red nose. It sat back on it's two chubby paws and said, "It's me, Orak.", the little   
voice was extremely high. "What?! Your a little fury rat? I thought you were a scorcher" Zocite said   
looking worriedly at the cute little animal.  
"This isn't my real form you idiot. Just be quiet and let me explain. You see, two hundred years ago   
I wanted to take over the world. The humans had no idea what magic was so I thought it would be   
easy to defeat them. To my surprise there were beings who had the courage to challenge me.  
They were the Sailor Scouts. They weren't as strong as I was but were smarter than I expected.   
They found a way to ban me in a realm that robbed me of almost all my power. Before I was taken   
away to forever pay for my sins in this prison, I was able to make a link between myself and my pet,   
the animal you see before you.  
Through my pet I can see you and teleport things I have in my possession to earth. That's how you   
were born again. I just teleported your souls to earth and it materialised into flesh and blood. I only   
had problems with Neflite I had to change his love for that stupid girl into hate before I could send   
him to earth.  
If this animal dies, I will be trapped here forever.  
The reason I need you four alive is to capture Sailor Moon and the Scouts and bring them here.   
You will then kill the Scouts and I will be free. I needed you because you know the true identity of   
Sailor Moon."  
  
"Why will you be free when the Scouts die?" Zoycite asked.  
"When beings die, Life Energy is released. The Scouts have more Life Energy than every single   
human on this planet put together. When they die I will use my pet to beam their Life Energy   
directly to me. That will give me enough power to escape this fate. Of course when I'm free I will   
give a...reward like a planet for each of you"  
"All we have to do is kill the Scouts and you're free?" Jedite asked.  
"It's not going to be easy. I mean, you have failed before and now the Scouts have been given new   
powers and new bodies from The Gods"  
"How do you know that and who are The Gods?"  
"The Gods are a race even I wouldn't dare attack. Anyway, your first mission is to get an army to   
fight for us."  
"An army??!" Jedite looked perplexed. "How should we do that."  
The little animal hopped up and down and said "Go into town and find some gang. Offer them as   
much money as they want. You could even offer them more."  
"And where do we get money?" Neflite asked.  
"I told you, I can teleport things I have in my possession, to you. I have a diamond. My father gave   
it to me when I was a boy. I can reproduce it as often as I like. One is worth a fortune."  
Suddenly the fury animal rose up in the air and began to glow. The light became blinding and the   
kings had to close their eyes. The light died down and Orak's pet fell to the floor. Landing on it's   
little, chubby paws.  
It opened it's mouth and said "Take these jewels and get me my army!" and with that it jumped up   
and was gone.  
The kings looked at the floor. There in front of them lay four identical diamonds. The jewels were   
transparent and just a little smaller than their palms. They sparkled in the dim light provided by the   
globes above them. The men each picked up a diamond and played with it. The diamonds felt cool   
and heavy in their hands.  
Neflite smiled to the other three and said "I love this job."  
  



	4. No Way Out.

Chapter Four: No Way Out.  
  
Serena walked through a wooden corridor. There were paintings of buildings and of people framed   
on the moss covered walls. There was a smell of gunpowder in the air. Serena was exhausted. She   
had been walking through corridors with mirrors, heads of animals or flowers hanging from the   
walls. She wanted to get out. She wanted to feel the sun's rays warm her soft skin and the wind   
blow through long blond hair. Was there a way out of this maze? Was there a way in?  
She finally came to the end of the corridor. She saw a door. She ran to it. "I've finally found the   
exit!!" she said to herself and wondered how she generated the power to put one foot in front of the   
other. The door was made of the same wood as the walls. Thick green moss formed the words No   
Way Out.   
Serena grabbed the handle. It was rather hot. Strange, she thought. She opened the door and was   
in a small room. The room didn't have any windows. There was a single naked light bulb that hung   
from the ceiling. It shone it's cold light upon a little white bunny that was sitting directly under it. In   
front of the little bunny was a man holding a gun and looking terrified at the bunny. Serena stepped   
into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked closer to the man and noticed he was   
sweating. He didn't seem to notice the girl. The tall and skinny man had green, hairy skin. His   
clothes were torn and dirty and he had no shoes. Serena caught a glimpse of a few six-legged   
insects crawling through his hair.  
"Excuse me" Serena said, trying to get the mans attention. The man jumped up and screamed. He   
looked at Serena and said "Help me. Help me find my bullet or we are both dead." He looked back   
at the bunny. He had spoken very softly as if not wanting to make the bunny angry.  
"Your bullet?? What do you mean." The man looked back to her. His eyes were blood red as if he   
had been crying. "I can't find the bullet for this gun. I can't let this bunny out of my sight. It want's to   
kill me. It's waiting for me to go back to sleep, so it can chew my eyes out. Help me!!."  
"Why don't you just run away?" Serena asked.   
"Run away? How should I get out of this room?" The mans eyes were scanning the floor of the   
room for his bullet. Serena looked at the man as if he taken leave of his senses. "Why don't you just   
go through the door?"   
"Do you think I'm stupid?! Don't you think I would have used the door if this room had one?"  
"Huh??" Serena looked behind her to a door that was not there. There was just a wall, no door.   
"But... that's impossible..." Serena walked to the wall to check if there really was no door. Feeling   
the moist wall. Disturbing the sea of moss that had grown there. As she examined the wall she felt   
herself stepping over something small and hard. She looked down and saw the bullet. Through   
Serena's weight it had sunken a little into the floor. She picked the bullet up and asked "Is this   
yours?"  
"My bullet!! You've found my bullet!! We're saved!! yeah!!!"  
"Your not going to shoot that bunny, are you?"  
"Of course I will!! I don't want to die."   
"I'm sorry, I can't let you do that." The man glared at the girl, hesitated then run towards her. He   
knocked her off her feel and pried the bullet from her hands. He ran back to face the bunny,   
inserted the bullet into the side of the weapon and with one motion send the bullet sliding into the   
chamber. He trained the gun on the bunny's head. He was sweating even more now. He tightened   
his grip and thought: I've won. Soon I'll be rid of you.  
"No!!!!" Serena jumped to her feet and stopped beside the bunny. She put one hand out and   
petted the animal "See?, you don't have to be afraid of this bunny. Look, it's so soft and cute. It   
would never hurt you. Put the gun down. I'm sure you two could become friends." The man was   
shocked. The bunny didn't attack her. It just sat there. He thought: How could this be? Was I   
wrong about the bunny? Could we become friends? Can I finally sleep without fear?   
He let his hand holding the gun fall to his side but did not part with it's grip. He knelt down and   
touched the bunny. "Aw, it's so warm and soft. Why was I afraid of this little thing. I was a fool."  
"Good, now that that's settled, we have to find a way out of here." Serena said. The man looked at   
her as if she had parted with her senses. "Why don't you just go through the door?" Serena turned   
back and sure enough there was the door, mighty and firm, as if it had always been there.  
"Oh, right, the door, are you coming with me?" Serena asked the man. "No, I want to stay here   
with my new friend."  
Serena left the room and just as she closed the door she heard a scream.  
"No, no, no, please . Stay away from me. Please don't come closer I thought we were friends.   
PLEASE!! AAAAHHHHA!!!!!!"  
Serena turned around. She tried opening the door but it was locked. Then she heard the shot.   
BOOOOM!!!!  
The sound of the shot made her teeth rattle. She tried opening the door again, this time it was   
unlocked.  
She burst into the room half expecting to see the mutilated bunny. The bunny was fine. It was still   
sitting under the naked light bulb. Then she saw the man. He was sitting against the wall. His hand   
stuck out in front of him as if trying to keep something at a distance. Serena could still see the   
terror in his eyes. The blood that was oozing out of his head made his old clothes stick to his filthy   
body. He still held onto the gun. Smoke was rising out of the barrel as if imitating the departure of   
his soul.. He had shot himself. "Why did he use the only bullet he had, to kill himself? Why didn't   
he shoot the monster that was approaching him?" Serena asked herself quietly. The blood that was   
flowing out of the dead mans body formed a pool in front of the bunny.   
It bent down and started drinking the blood, taking little gulps at a time. The bunny quenched it's   
thirst and looked at Serena. Blood dripping like little diamonds from it's mouth. Serena run out of   
the room. She ran down the corridor to the other end. There, waited another door. This time there   
was something else written in moss.  
It said: He was a Victim, aren't we all?  
  
******************************************************************************************  
Hi, do you like my fan-fic so far? Please e-mail me if you liked it. Write me even if you didn't like. My   
addy is: sailorlaw@hotmail.com  
Thanks,  
User.  
  



	5. The Future Scouts.

Chapter Five: The Future Scouts.  
  
Serena woke up with a start. She was in Rei's Temple with the others. Her hot-pink skin still moist   
and sticky from her nightmare. "How long have I been asleep?" she asked looking at the others   
sitting around Rei's table. "Not too long. You've had another nightmare, right?" Amy asked. Amy   
was wearing a yellow T-shirt and jeans. She wore a necklace with red shiny stones which matched   
with her dark-blue skin.   
"Yeah, It was the one with the man and the bunny. Only this time he shot himself instead of the   
bunny."  
"You read too much comics!! That's your problem. Why do I bother inviting you if the only thing you   
do is sleep." Rei yelled. She was wearing a long dress with pictures of blue and pink flowers on it.   
Her blood-red skin shone in the offensive light seeping in from outside. "Aw Rei, give her a break.   
Don't get angry at her for not wanting to play cards." Mina protected Serena. Mina, Amy and Rei   
were playing a game called Ging-Gong, Lita had gone in the kitchen to make lunch. The game   
bored Serena but she liked being with her friends.  
"It's time for lunch. Who's hungry?" Lita came out of the kitchen holding five plates on a big   
wooden tray with one forest-green hand.   
"Me, me. I'm hungry!" Serena was swinging her hand in the air and sat herself by the table. She   
looked over to Mina who was just taking her plate off the tray and asked, "Hey Mina, I've been   
wanting to ask something but I always forgot. It's about your Skin-Coat. Why do you have a mixed   
one."  
Mina smiled and said, "I wanted to be different and I like the look of all these colours intersecting   
with each other." Mina's Skin Coat had the colours of the other Scouts covering her enhanced   
body. "If you ask me I hate wearing these things. I mean, we don't need it. The bodies given to us   
by The Gods can easily cope with the unfiltered rays of the sun." Amy looked upset. She really   
hated looking at herself in the mirror. She hated looking at her alien-like skin. She knew the others   
thought the same. She wished her race were as advanced as The Gods. For them it would be   
child's play to create a new Ozone Layer in a day. At the level the Humans were, they would need   
at least a century to accomplish the same task.  
They all finished their meals, which had confirmed Lita being an excellent cook. Serena offered to   
bake a cake in Rei's Mini-Oven. Thanks to the high-tech oven the cake was done in three minutes.   
All Serena had to do was get the ingredients in one bowl. She carried the cake in a little metal case   
and they went for a walk in the park.  
  
The park was nice not beautiful but nice.   
It had massive trees and a well trimmed lawn, which were genetically manipulated to cope with the   
offensive rays. The trees were nice to look at. They were tall and healthy. They could even bear fruit   
but if a human ate one of the black orbs they would probably explode.  
"It's nice to have a few neutral sections like this park. It' good to just be able to walk outside without   
being harassed by some fifteen year old punk." Rei said, playing with a leaf she had plucked from a   
AMK1 tree.  
"Yeah, I wish we could fight against them but there's just too many. Even with our powers we don't   
stand a chance." Amy said looking at a hologram of a ducks swimming in a small, shallow pool.   
"Yeah, I'm not even sure our powers still work. The last time we used them it was against that Orak   
guy." Lita said walking next to Serena.  
The five girls found a place to sit under a LoK4 type tree. It was Serena's favourite tree. It's hairy,   
snow-white leaves gave off an aroma which somehow reminded her of Darien. Sitting there made   
her think of the others.  
She looked up to the sky and asked, "When will Darien and the Outer Scouts get back? They   
should have been here long ago."  
"Who knows how long the negotiation will take. Those Arneks love to fight. It won't be easy to talk   
them into dropping their weapons," Lita said who was also looking up at the sky, almost expecting   
Darien and the others to descend from it in their shuttle and land in the middle of the park. Looking   
at the sky wasn't always that easy. Today it was clear but on other days the sky could get black.   
The darkness in the sky seemed to live. It looked like some animal sucking out the beauty of the   
atmosphere.  
"Don't worry, Serena they'll be back soon." Rei said, looking more kindly and understandingly then   
she normally did. "What do you guys want to do now?" just as Amy asked, Rei's Arm-Link to her   
Temple beeped. The little bracelet around Rei's hand said: "Rei, THIS IS THE TEMPLE, THIS IS   
THE TEMPLE, I AM ON FIRE, REPEAT, I AM ON FIRE, I WILL DO MY BEST TO PUT IT OUT!!"  
Rei looked from her wrist to Serena, she narrowed her eyes and said, "PLEASE tell me you   
switched the Mini-Oven off before we left."  
Serena's eyes widened as if she had just been stung by a bee and just said, "Oooppsssss..."  
  



	6. Alcotec Trade Corporation.

Chapter Six: Alcotec Trade Corporation.  
  
"Ok, the first thing we have to do is trade these diamonds in for money." Jedite suggested. They   
were still in the main control room. "Does anyone have a map of this city?" Malachite asked looking   
at the high, broken windows around them.  
"No, we could just ask someone." Zoycite said. "Ok, lets just go into town and see what happens."   
Jedite walked to the door and stopped. "Does anyone know how to get out of here?", he asked   
looking back.   
"Just follow us." Neflite smiled.  
The city was noisy , smelly and crowded. People walked up and down the streets, looking into small   
screens they were carrying or which were attached to their heads. The buildings were ridiculously   
high and there were floating vehicles speeding between and above them. Each car knew exactly   
where and how fast the other cars were travelling, so a collision was impossible.  
As the four kings were walking along side a street, a drone repeating the same sentences whizzed   
by. It said: Please remember this is a neutral section. No weapons allowed. Anyone who ignores   
this regulation will be terminated.  
Jedite stopped a woman who was walking toward him. "Excuse me, Do you know where I can trade   
things in order to receive money?"   
The woman looked around and said, "No, I'm sorry. Why don't you just ask a CM Drone."  
"A what?" Malachite frowned at the purple woman.  
"Yes, a City Map Drone. There's one right over there.", she pointed a long nailed finger towards a   
little metal ball. It was hovering next to a tree.  
"Thanks" Malachite said and the four walked over to the silver, plain sphere.  
"Have you guys noticed everybody's skin?"   
"It's hard not to notice." Jedite said.  
They stopped in front of the Drone. Jedite cleared his throat. "How may I help you?" the Drone   
asked. It's voice that of a woman's. It sounded very authentic.   
"We're looking for a place to trade a diamond for money." Zoycite told the machine.   
"No problem. I'll print a map for you." The Drone hummed a bit and produce a sheet of paper.   
Jedite was grateful and took the map. They followed the map to a huge glass building. It was far   
bigger that the other ones next to it. Written in big golden letters was the name of the building. It   
said: Alcotec Trade Corporation.  
"That's the place", Jedite said.  
  
"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME THAT BAG!!!" a low, scratchy voice bellowed. The four kings turned   
around to the origin of the noise. They saw a young, skinny, yellow man clenching the arm of an old   
lady.  
"Please, don't hurt me. I posses nothing of value to you." The old woman cried. The other   
pedestrians didn't seem to notice or to care. One of them just said, "Stupid Punk! This is a neutral   
zone. Doesn't he know this place is crawling with Law-Enforcer-Drones "  
"I told you to shut up, bitch!!" he pulled out a small sliver gun and pressed it against the woman's   
eye.   
"DROP THAT PROJECTILE WEAPON." The voice of the Law-Enforcer-Drone was terrifying. It was deep and   
firm.  
The Drone was as tall and had the same form as an average human.  
The punk threw the old woman to the floor, turned to the Police Class Drone and yelled, "I'm not   
afraid of you, you big fu*king pile of junk." He rose his gun and fired at the machine. The massive   
body of the Drone hardly moved.  
"YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED" the Drone said and reached to the small of its back. It swung a heavy   
looking gun from it's back and pointed it at the still firing punk. The shot fired from the Drone's gun   
hit the man's hand. He leapt back and screamed with pain. His hand had been totally blown off.   
Blood gushed out of his mutilated arm like a miniature waterfall. Two more shots departed with the   
powerful yet quiet gun to rip the man's stomach open. The punk's internal organs spilled out of the   
giant hole in his body. The attacker fell to the ground. The Drone walked up to the dying man and   
sent one last plasma projectile smashing into the punk's face. Chunks of his head were evenly   
spread out above his neck.  
"AGGRESSOR HAS BEEN TERMINATED" The Drone paused and said, "MAIN BASE, THIS IS   
LAW-ENFORCER-DRONE Q125. I HAVE JUST TERMINATED AN AGGRESSOR.   
A FEW CLEAN-UP DRONES ARE NEEDED."  
The kings looked at each other. "Wow" Jedite whispered.  
They entered the expensive looking building and walked over to a man sitting behind a desk. "How   
may I help you?" the young man asked.  
"How much money will I get for this?" Jedite took his diamond out of a pocket and presented it to   
the man. He looked at it and said, "I don't know. You would have to go up to level four. They are   
responsible for that business." The clerk pointed to an elevator and said, "You can take that   
elevator." Jedite thanked that man and walked over to the elevator.  
The fourth level was very impressive. It was one large room, with people sitting at desks staring at   
blue screens. It was brightly lit and there was a very soothing melody playing in the background.  
A woman walked up to the four and saw the diamond in Jedite's hand. "Ah, I know why you are   
here. Follow me please." The woman took the four to a large machine hanging on the wall.  
"Is that the only diamond you have?" the woman asked Jedite. "No, we have three more." He   
handed her the other diamonds.  
The woman turned to the machine and said, "Cabal, how much are these diamonds worth?"  
Cabal looked like a big refrigerator with a screen in the middle of it. The machine drove a   
transparent plate out of its casing and the woman placed the diamonds on the plate. The   
translucent tray began to glow bright red then green then blue.   
"I have completed my scan. Each diamond is worth 2430.000.000.000.000 credits. I shall create   
four credit cards with this amount on each account." Cabal said with a synthetic and cold voice.  
"Thank you Cabal. You four now have accounts in our data bank. Whenever you need to pay for   
something just give them this card." The woman took the cards from Cabal.  
"Wow, wow, wow. Thats it. We are now your customers. Don't you want to know where we got   
those diamonds from?", Jedite asked looking shocked.  
"Yes, you are now our customers and no, I don't want to know how you got your hands on those   
diamonds. They are worth a lot of money, enough to buy a country, that's all we need to know." The   
woman answered with a smile.  
"How much is one of those things worth again?" Zoycite asked, looking at the machine.  
"2430.000.000.000.000 credits." Cabal repeated.  
"Yes, that's a lot of money alright. Have a nice day. You know your way out, don't you? Just go   
back the same way you came it."  
The four took their cards and left. Outside the building the body and blood of the punk had been   
removed. The Police Class Drone was gone.  
Jedite turned to his colleagues and said, "Well, we have the money all we need now is somebody   
who is willing to work for it."   
  



	7. The Union.

Chapter Seven: The Union.   
  
The four kings took a taxi back to their hideout. A few credits had to depart from their friends on   
Jedite's account to pay for the ride. Paying the taxi driver was easy. He simply took the card and   
shoved it into a slot in the steering wheel and that was it.  
The four got out of the yellow, floating cab and walked down a path with trees on either side to their   
lair. Jedite took a good look at the ancient building. It probably used to have a green coating but   
that had worn away through the years. Not a single window was intact. The huge holes, the   
shattered windows left, looked like bullet holes created by a giant gun. A strange yellow vine had   
warped itself around the building as if trying to squeeze the life out of the construction.  
Jedite could just make out the name of the shabby building. Written in rusty letters were the words:   
"Alcotec Technology Centre."  
The four climbed up the many floors to enter the main control room. "Orak, are you here?." Zoycite   
asked. His voice bouncing off the walls of the musty room. "Yes, have you brought me my army?"   
the squeaky voice asked. Then the ambassador of Orak's voice jumped down from the ceiling. The   
little pink ball of fur shook off some dust on his back.  
"No, we don't know where to look. We have the money but where are we going to find a gang?"   
Jedite asked the cute alien animal. "HHmmm, there is a mighty gang called "The Union". The head   
of the gang lives near here. You would have to go directly to him with your request. Just ask a CM   
Drone where the boss of the Union is. Oh, and before you depart to meet the president of this   
gang, remember you will be leaving the neutral sector, the city, so I suggest you buy an armoured   
tank and a few Drones for your protection."  
"Ok, We'll leave right away." Jedite nodded at the pet. "Oh, there's one more thing I have to tell you   
before I forget again. You would have to buy yourselves some Skin-Coats. You see, the ozone layer   
has been destroyed and the Coats prevent you from getting harmed."  
"You let us go outside even though you knew it was dangerous!!." Malachite howled.  
"I just forgot all about it. Don't worry you're fine. You weren't out too long. Now you have your   
orders. Go!" The tiny creature leapt back into the darkness.  
The four went to the street, the CM Drone they had met before floated and asked, "Do you know   
where we can buy an armoured tank, some Drones to protect us and Skin-Coats? Oh and where   
does the President of the Union live?"  
"Ah, it's you four again. Lovely day isn't it? You can buy all those thing in "Jack's All-Tool Shop",   
Here I'll print you the map to the Shop and to Alpha's lair ." The Drone printed the map and said   
"Have a very nice day."  
On their way to Jack's Shop, the four walked past another Law-Enforcer-Drone. Beside it were other   
floating machines which looked like modern vacuum cleaners. There were three of them. They were   
busy sucking up red and grey chunks of muscle. The Police Class Drone was standing next to the   
flying vacuum cleaners. It held it's weapon at it's side. Green vapour was dancing out of the gun's   
muzzle.  
The Law-Enforcer looked at the Clean-Up Drones doing their work. Jedite thought if the Drone had   
had lips, it would be smiling.  
"I'm tired, my legs hurt, I'm sweating." Neflite moaned. "Stop moaning, it's not that far. We don't   
even need a taxi." Jedite said. He also hated walking. He wished he could just close his eyes and   
be at his destination. Just like he used to do but that part of his soul will remain dead forever. The   
only thing that made him different from the others was not allowed to accompany him in this   
forsaken world.  
They arrived at the Shop. It was bigger than they had expected. They walked into the main room   
which was rather plain, with only one desk occupied by an old man.  
Jedite walked over to the man and said "We need a tank, Drones and four Skin-Coats." The old   
man grunted with effort as he got up and said "Follow me, my friends."  
They all stepped into an elevator which descended silently. The doors opened with a ring. They   
were now in a much bigger, darker room. The room was split up into two sections. On the right-  
hand side of the room lay shiny armoured vehicles. On the left-hand side were Drones each made   
with the human body as inspiration.  
"How much are you looking to spend?" the man's aged voice asked.  
"Money is not a problem. Just give us the best you have." Zoycite said admiring the immaculate   
surface of the tanks. "Ok, first lets take a look at the tanks." The old man walked over to the war   
machines. "This...", he patted a black tank the size of a bus, "Is the Black-Wolf 125 W, the best   
tank on the market. It's armour consists of a sub-organic metal, almost impenetrable. It has four   
SMAK laser cannons, six Rapid-Fire Plasma guns, two rocket launchers, three Ion..."  
"We'll take it." Jedite interrupted. "Good, lets go over to the Drones." Jack said rubbing his hands   
together.  
He walked passed a few Drones standing next to each other and stopped at a mustard coloured   
Drone which was a bit taller than Jedite.   
"This is the best Bodyguard Class Drone money can buy. The Raptor Q147. It has two Ion-  
Launchers, it's amour is-"  
"We'll take six." Malachite said. "Ok, I have the Skin-Coats in my office." They took the elevator   
back up to the main room. "So, what colour do you guys want?"  
"Red." Jedite said.  
"Blue" Neflite said.   
"Green" Zoycite said.  
"Can I have those three colours mixed together?" Malachite asked.  
"Of course, let's see..." Jack pulled out a drawer from underneath his desk. He fished in it for a few   
seconds then looked up and said, "Here, red, blue, green and a mixture of all."  
"Fine, that would be all." Jedite handed the old man his credit card. The man took the card and   
shoved it into a small black box which was laying on his desk. "Thank you for visiting me. Please   
come back soon. Your tank and Drones are waiting outside. The Drones already have been given   
the instruction to follow your orders only. Have a very nice day."  
Jedite took his Skin-Coat. It looked like a small gun with a needle sticking out of it's barrel. "I'll try it   
first." He said. He picked the small gun up and held the needle over the surface of his skin. He   
pulled the trigger. The tiny needle jabbed into his flesh. His skin began to itch all over. It was   
unbearable. Then he saw his hand turning from white slowly red. The itch got worse. He thought he   
was going to explode. He wanted to scream. Then it was over. He was bright red.  
The others looked shocked. "This is going to take some getting used to." Zoycite said. The rest   
injected themselves and went outside. There the six Bodyguard Class Drones and the tank waited.   
The four got into the tank with the Drones. There was plenty of room inside. Driving the tank was   
easy. All they had to do was tell the tank where they wanted to go. There was only one incident on   
their way to Alpha, the President of the Union. They had left the city and were in the Union's   
territory. A group of punks opened fire on the black tank. They were throwing grenades, firing off   
rockets, sprinkling the still gleaming surface with projectiles of all sorts. Inside the war machine the   
deafening blasts of the explosions sounded like rain falling on a window and felt like it too.   
"Attackers have opened fire on me. Am I allowed to fire back?" the computer of the tank asked.  
"Of coarse you may!! Show these guys who's boss."  
"With pleasure..." the tank aimed it's massive cannons at the group of punks and fired. The shots   
tore the gangster's bodies apart. They were being mutilated. Body parts flew against walls, blood   
splattered on the tank's sleek surface. The four kings watched the massacre through screens set in   
the vehicle's interior.  
They were not attacked again after that.  
The tank pulled up to a great white mansion. "We need to talk to Alpha." Jedite told the guard   
standing at the entrance to the mansion. The guard touched his right ear and said, "Sir, there are   
four men here who would like to meet you. Should I get rid of them?" The guard looked shocked as   
he heard the answer. "Ok, Alpha will see you." the guard said as the gates were opened.  
"What? Just like that?" Jedite said to the others. The four had to leave the Drones in the tank.   
Jedite didn't like the idea of that but knew he didn't have any choice. A Drone escorted the four   
kings through the magnificent palace. Jedite had the feeling they were being watched. They were   
taken to a room in which five people were in. The Drone left the room.  
"I am Alpha. You must be very rich if you can afford such a tank and six Raptors." Alpha was a   
rather fat man. He wore a white expensive looking suite. He was sitting behind a large table. One   
man was looking out of the window. Two other men and a woman were standing beside Alpha.   
They were looking at the four kings.  
"We are willing to pay you a great deal of money if you kill five girls." Jedite told the President of the   
Union.  
Alpha looked puzzled and amused at once. "You have come to the greatest gang in the world   
because you want five girls dead?"  
"We underestimated them before, that was a mistake. They are more powerful then you can   
imagine." Zoycite said looking at the three figures next to Alpha.   
"Whatever, how much are you going to pay?" Alpha asked. "I shall give you all the credits on this   
account." Jedite said taking out his credit card. The man who was looking out of the window came   
closer to Jedite and took his card. As the man came closer Jedite noticed it wasn't a man it was   
another Drone. The Drone looked at the card and said, looking at Alpha "There is approximately   
12.534.000.000 credits left on this account"  
Alpha looked pleased, took the card from his assistant and inserted it into a black box. The box   
beeped and said "The rightful owner of this card is out of range!!"  
Alpha looked a little embarrassed and said "Oops, you have to come closer for me to transfer the   
money into our account." Jedite took a few steps towards the table.  
A green light in the box blinked.  
"Good!!, Mr... um..."  
"Call me Jedite."  
"Good, Jedite. All we need now is the address of those girls."  
Jedite only realised now, that he didn't know where the Scouts actually were. He would have to   
ask Orak about that.  
"I'll be back tomorrow with all the information you need." Jedite said.  
Alpha sat back in his massive chair, smiled and said, "My friend, those girls are as good as dead."   



	8. The first Wave.

Chapter Nine: Plan B.  
  
The Scouts stood outside the battered house, looking at their defeated enemies lying lifeless on the cool surface of the earth. "Why did they attack us? What did we ever do to them?" Amy asked turning her head away as a   
breeze dragged the scent of the burned bodies up her nose. "Those were probably some punks who just wanted to tryout their new toys." Rei said.  
"No, they must have been professionals. I mean, nobody would dare attack a neutral sector for fun." Lita said scanning the skies, looking for some police craft which had received the emergency signal.  
"They were probably on some drugs. The drugs they make these days are very competent in frying the consumers brain cells. They probably thought they were shooting at a great wooden monster on another planet."  
The Plasma engines of the Police Shuttle sounded like two planets smashing into each other. The shuttle landed on the street making the ground shake. Three Law-Enforcer-Drones embarked the vehicle, surveyed the corpses   
scattered to the ground then walked up to the Scouts. "ARE YOU OK, FELLOW CITIZENS?" one Drone asked. "Yeah, we're fine. We weren't here when this happened."   
"WHERE WERE YOU?" the same Drone asked. "We were visiting some friends. Then we heard a distress signal from coming from my temple. We rushed back and when we arrived these guys were already dead." Rei explained trying to sound as shocked and scared as she could. She also tried to cry but it didn't work.  
"IF YOU ARE EVER ABSENT WHEN SOMEONE DECIDES TO DESTROY YOUR HOME, JUST STAY   
WHERE YOU ARE AND WAIT FOR THE PROPER AUTHORITIES TO ARRIVE. WHAT?, DID YOU   
THINK YOU COULD HANDLE THOSE GUYS ON YOUR OWN?"  
The Scouts just exchanged looks and Amy said "What are you going to do with the bodies." "We'll just dump the corpses into a Mutant Pit. Those Mutants love human meat." One of the Drones looked back to the shuttle   
and six Drones floated towards the temple. The Drones looked like the human brain attached to a spinal cord. Each Drone floated over a body. The bodies of the soldiers were lifted by the force-fields of the machines. It   
looked like the corpses were puppets holstered into the air by invisible strings. The Drones drove out a little gun out of their pods and began to mutilate the bodies with a powerful laser.  
"What are those Drones doing?" Serena asked. "The bodies are being sliced into little pieces so that the mutants won't choke on the meat." The Drones were cutting the corpses into little, bite size squares. During this handling   
there was almost no blood. The heat of the laser not only cut the flesh but also welded the surface together.  
The Drones carried the squared meat into the shuttle. The Scouts were disgusted.   
"HAVE A VERY NICE DAY" The Police Class Drone said and walked over to the shuttle with the other two. The shuttle rose into the air and sped off into the plain sky. "Well, I suggest we go to the park and let the house's Maintenance-Drones build the place up again."  
Rei said looking at the different types of machines which were welding stone together or repairing broken windows. She thought the Drones which looked like large spiders were pretty scary but the did their job well.  
  
"The whole Commando Squad was defeated. They seemed to have some sort of Plasma weapons or something and their bodies were as hard any Police Drones armour."  
The three Generals where back in Alpha's mansion. He too was shocked at the news his Generals brought.  
"Ok, this is no problem. We'll have to use our best weapon." Alpha said with a calm voice. He looked to Angel and said, "Call Assassin 1Q5. Tell him we have a formidable mission for him."   



	9. Plan B

Chapter Nine: Plan B.  
  
The Scouts stood outside the battered house, looking at their defeated enemies lying lifeless on the cool surface of the earth. "Why did they attack us? What did we ever do to them?" Amy asked turning her head away as a   
breeze dragged the scent of the burned bodies up her nose. "Those were probably some punks who just wanted to tryout their new toys." Rei said.  
"No, they must have been professionals. I mean, nobody would dare attack a neutral sector for fun." Lita said scanning the skies, looking for some police craft which had received the emergency signal.  
"They were probably on some drugs. The drugs they make these days are very competent in frying the consumers brain cells. They probably thought they were shooting at a great wooden monster on another planet."  
The Plasma engines of the Police Shuttle sounded like two planets smashing into each other. The shuttle landed on the street making the ground shake. Three Law-Enforcer-Drones embarked the vehicle, surveyed the corpses   
scattered to the ground then walked up to the Scouts. "ARE YOU OK, FELLOW CITIZENS?" one Drone asked. "Yeah, we're fine. We weren't here when this happened."   
"WHERE WERE YOU?" the same Drone asked. "We were visiting some friends. Then we heard a distress signal from coming from my temple. We rushed back and when we arrived these guys were already dead." Rei explained trying to sound as shocked and scared as she could. She also tried to cry but it didn't work.  
"IF YOU ARE EVER ABSENT WHEN SOMEONE DECIDES TO DESTROY YOUR HOME, JUST STAY   
WHERE YOU ARE AND WAIT FOR THE PROPER AUTHORITIES TO ARRIVE. WHAT?, DID YOU   
THINK YOU COULD HANDLE THOSE GUYS ON YOUR OWN?"  
The Scouts just exchanged looks and Amy said "What are you going to do with the bodies." "We'll just dump the corpses into a Mutant Pit. Those Mutants love human meat." One of the Drones looked back to the shuttle   
and six Drones floated towards the temple. The Drones looked like the human brain attached to a spinal cord. Each Drone floated over a body. The bodies of the soldiers were lifted by the force-fields of the machines. It   
looked like the corpses were puppets holstered into the air by invisible strings. The Drones drove out a little gun out of their pods and began to mutilate the bodies with a powerful laser.  
"What are those Drones doing?" Serena asked. "The bodies are being sliced into little pieces so that the mutants won't choke on the meat." The Drones were cutting the corpses into little, bite size squares. During this handling   
there was almost no blood. The heat of the laser not only cut the flesh but also welded the surface together.  
The Drones carried the squared meat into the shuttle. The Scouts were disgusted.   
"HAVE A VERY NICE DAY" The Police Class Drone said and walked over to the shuttle with the other two. The shuttle rose into the air and sped off into the plain sky. "Well, I suggest we go to the park and let the house's Maintenance-Drones build the place up again."  
Rei said looking at the different types of machines which were welding stone together or repairing broken windows. She thought the Drones which looked like large spiders were pretty scary but the did their job well.  
  
"The whole Commando Squad was defeated. They seemed to have some sort of Plasma weapons or something and their bodies were as hard any Police Drones armour."  
The three Generals where back in Alpha's mansion. He too was shocked at the news his Generals brought.  
"Ok, this is no problem. We'll have to use our best weapon." Alpha said with a calm voice. He looked to Angel and said, "Call Assassin 1Q5. Tell him we have a formidable mission for him."   



	10. The Second Wave.

Chapter Ten: The Second Wave  
  
The Assassin was sitting in his little room with his eyes closed. He hadn't killed anyone for days. He could feel his gift slipping away from him. To him death was like music and he was the singer, the composer, the audience. He could sense his talent for killing depart from him, like sand falling through the gaps of his fingers.  
In his little room he had nothing to do. Well, he could go outside and kill someone. Nah, they wouldn't put up a fight. To keep himself busy he thought of the kills he had made, the lives he had taken. As he explored the depths of his memory he saw himself killing his targets. One after the other. His victims were old, young, rich, powerful and every single one was a challenge. He saw himself in a white room, in front of a bed. There was a woman on the bed. She wore a silk gown. She was looking at him crying. Next to her was her ,husband?, lover?, he couldn't remember. His mission was to kill them both. The bedclothes were full of the dead man's blood. He raised his gun, pointing at her left eye. He could smell her. Her fragrance smelled so sweet. What was it? Was he smelling her fear? No, he would have been grateful if fear smelled so pleasant. It must be her soul. Had sending so many souls to heaven given him the gift of sensing them? No no, silly me it's just her perfume.  
He tried to remember what he felt then. Did he feel powerful, no. He was nervous but why? He had killed so many he thought it would be routine by now. You just have to aim and fire, aim and fire. That's all he had been doing the last ten years. He was also the best. The best there was. Why was he nervous. Maybe because he knew that this soul and every other soul he had projected into infinity would one day come back to haunt him, to torture him for his crimes. He also knew what he didn't feel for the woman. Pity. He didn't pity her and would show her no mercy. No mercy for the weak. He fingered the trigger and listened to the woman beg him to spare her life. He squeezed the trigger. Ring!!!... Ring!!!...Ring!!!. The sound of the telephone broke his trance. He picked up the phone and said, "This is Elli... um Assassin 187." He hated his title. He did have a name.  
"Yes, this is Angel. We have a job for you." He didn't know what made him happier the fact he now had a new target or the fact he was talking to the beautiful, gorgeous, wonderful Angel. Why hadn't he bought a Picture-Phone? If he had one he would be able to see her perfect face.  
"Hi Gillian. It's so nice to hear from you. I was starting..." He was angrily interrupted by the woman he had called Gillian. "Dammit Assassin, don't call me that. I'm not the woman you once knew. This call is pure business." Her voice was as cold as ice. It certainly made him shiver. She was once so kind and loving to him. He had taken that for granted but it was a mistake he would probably repeat if necessary. "Ok, fine so..." Just then he heard the music. It was Angel's favourite song. It was probably two hundred years old. He vaguely remembered the lyrics. He heard the singer sing and hummed along. **Those who have seen your face, draw back in fear. I am the mask you wear, It's me they hear...** He smiled as he remembered the times he sat alone with Gill... uh Angel listening to this, what did they call it?, Ah yes the CD. Those nights alone with her. The light shone by the candles mad her look even more beautiful then... He shook his head to get rid of the memories. He would need them later but not now. Now he had business to attend to. He cleared his throat and said, "Ok, so who is the target?"  
"Five girls, about 26 years old. I've sent the co-ordinates to your computer. We have also transferred half of your usual fee to your account. As always you'll receive the other half when the job is completed."  
He looked up at the ceiling then down at his finger nails. "Five girls eh? Well, if you need me they must be pretty powerful. Are they the head of some Gang or do they collect countries for fun?"  
"Uhm, the only thing we know is that they are the enemy of a friend. A friend with a lot of money." He heard voices in the background then Angel said "I'll be right back. Just wait a second." He heard a loud bang as the phone fell to the floor. So he just sat there and listened to the music, reliving the past through the familiar call of the melody. What was taking so long? He stared to get worried but remembered that Angel was probably in one of the safest places in the world.   
Finally he heard footsteps. "Do you have any questions?" Angel asked in a flat voice. "Yeah, what happened, where were you?"  
"Do you have any questions concerning your mission?"  
"Uuuhhmm, NO. I'll just check my computer for the co-ordinates and then I'll be off to do some killing."  
"Good. Oh, before I forget, take the *strongest* weapon you have and could you take a Camera Drone with you? So we can see if these girls are able to defend themselves."  
"Ok my strongest gun and a camera. Ok." He listened again to the song playing in the background. It was a different song this time. **You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night.**  
He hesitated and then asked "Hey Angel, when you listen to that CD, do you ...uhm remember the time when we were together?" He waited for her to answer but she didn't. She just hung up.  
  
"That was probably a yes." He muttered to himself. He got up flexing his arms and legs. He walked over to the table in the middle of the room. On the table, behind glass, was his formidable collection of weapons. Laser, Plasma, Projectile, he had the best of all. He hummed Angel's song while scanning the contents of the table. He decided to take a Plasma type gun. It certainly was the most potent of them all. It could blow an Elephant's head right off with one shot. Well, if Elephants still existed that is. "House" he said running his finger along the cool surface of the black gun. "Yes?, master." "Have you received any messages from the Union?"  
"Yes, I have been sent co-ordinates to an old temple in the city. I shall print them out."  
"Good and I need a Camera Drone too." "Very well, master. One has been awoken and is on its way."  
The little drone hummed in. It wasn't bigger then the nail of his thumb. It was round and grey. "Drone. You are to transmit your footage to the Union. I'll tell you when to begin." The grey ball flashed blue twice. It's equivalent to a "yes".  
A sheet of paper pressed itself out of a wall near the door. He opened the door, took the paper and walked with the Drone to his car.  
He gave the co-ordinates into the car's computer. It rose and jetted towards the city. He decided to travel high. High enough to fly through the clouds. As the bundles of water droplets danced off the surface of the car he thought about his mission. Who were these girls? Why didn't the Union know anything about them? He wasn't afraid just curios.  
He saw the temple and told the car to land a little away from it. He examined the gun. He loved it. The precision with which it was made. It's power. The power it gave him. He placed his weapon at the small of his back and felt it's ice cold touch slowly warm on his skin.  
He took a pair of x-ray goggles which were laying on the passenger's seat. The temple was old. It didn't have the type of walls which made the goggles obsolete. They were made of concrete. With the glasses he could see right through them. Of course he used the car's sensors to make sure he could use the glasses. He put them on and got out of the car, with the drone following him. He walked up to the temple and switched the glasses on. The surrounding went light blue and he could see through the temple. He saw five blue skeletons inside. One of them had eaten too much, there was so much of food inside her stomach it looked like it would burst any minute. The five weren't together. Three were in one room. The other two were in separate rooms. He knew what he would do. He would burn a hole through the wall in front of him, walk down the corridor take the first door to his left, kill the girl in there, then walk a few more steps through the corridor burst in the second room, kill that girl, then run into the main room and kill the rest. He looked to his right shoulder where the Drone was floating. "You can start recording now." The Drone gave off two blue flashes. Burning a hole through the wall wouldn't be too hard with his weapon. He switched the gun to "Laser" and switched it to minimum energy. The gun was absolutely quiet as it ate its way through the concrete. The whole was just big enough for him to fit through. He switched his gun back to "Single Shot" and turned it's power on maximum.  
He went through the corridor to the room his first target was in. He kicked the door open and in a second saw where she was, pointed the gun to her head and fired. As soon as he felt the jerk given off from the gun he closed his eyes and spread his arms as though welcoming the gush of blood that was about to hit his face. There was no blood. He opened his eyes and saw a green girl rubbing her head. "Ouch, you idiot that hurt. What the hell are you doing here? You just shot me!!!!!"   
Ouch?? OUCH??!! She is supposed to be dead!!! He checked the gun to see if it was on maximum power. It was.  
The green giant stomped towards him. She raised her fist and send it hammering down at him. He was able to grab her hand, he swung her around and kicked at her ankle and sent her flying towards the table in the centre of the room. He used her own strength against her. Lita crushed into the table shattering it. The assassin raised his gun and fired again at her. Nothing.  
"What's going on here?" Mina asked standing behind the broken door. The assassin pointed his gun to her throat and fired. The blast sent her flying against the wall. But no blood. He heard Lita get up. She came kicking towards him, he grabbed her leg and right arm and did a 360° turn sending her flying against the smashed table again. Her head hit the floor hard but it didn't seem to hurt. Mina was recovering from the shot. She got up and stared at the intruder. She was about to say something when the assassin grabbed her hand and swung her over his shoulder into the room with Lita. He ran down the corridor looking for the other three. He hoped they weren't as strong as the two he already met.  
"Did you hear something?" Rei asked.  
"Yeah it was pretty loud" Ami replied.  
"We should go see if everything is OK" Serena suggested.  
They all got up then saw the intruder. He was very well built. His purple body was perfectly trained from head to toe. He had short spiky hair and black almost dead eyes. He raised his gun at the three and fired. He hit Rei in the head, Ami on her eye and Serena on her chest exactly where her heart was. NO BLOOD!!!!!  
He wanted to scream. "That's it. Now its my turn."   
The voice came from behind him. He turned around to see the yellow girl, the one he had shot in the neck, Mina. She held both arms out in front of her with her palms facing each other. A yellow ball of light formed between them and her eyes began to glow. The light from the energy ball grew blinding and a ray of light shot out towards him. It was almost too fast for him but he was able to get out of the way. He let himself fall to the ground and shot at Mina as he fell. Every shot hit her body but she still stood there. The yellow ray of light was still cutting through the air above him. Mina brought her beam of energy down on him. This time he couldn't duck. He felt the heat flow through his body like a devilish virus crawling through his skin. He was hit. But where? He looked down and his eyes widened. His upper body was separated from his legs. The beam had gone right through his abdomen. He had been cut in half. He was loosing blood. He looked down at his mutilated body and was disgusted when he saw his left leg twitching. He got on his belly and crawled forward using his hands, abandoning his severed legs behind him. He was crawling towards Mina. He didn't quite make it. He was dead. The only part of his body that faked life was his legs which were still twitching spastically. The Scouts didn't know what to say. They were just silent. Then Mina noticed the little floating camera. It flew through the corridor and out of the hole in the wall.  
Alpha, Calibre and Marak were in the main office. The two generals were looking over some blue plans of the city. Alpha was talking to his Drone, his assistant. Angel suddenly burst in. She looked worried. "We have a problem." She said to Alpha.  
"What is it?" he asked. "Uhm Assassin 187 is dead."  
Alpha was shocked. He held both hands in front of him as if he were fending off something and said, "OK OK, he's dead but PLEASE tell me he slipped on the soap when he was bathing or he was hit by a truck on his way to his target."  
"NO sir. We have it on video. He was killed by those girls."  
"WHAT??!!! That can't be. That man has killed Presidents, Kings, I mean IMPORTANT people. How could he have been defeated by girls we have never heard of?"  
"Well, those four guys told us not to underestimate them."  
"OK, now it's personal. Nobody does that to the Union."  
Alpha got out of his chair and walked to the window. "Generals get your men ready, you know what's coming." Alpha said without turning around.  
Marak looked pleased, smiled thinly and said, "Yeah we know what's coming."  
Calibre clapped his hands together, "War" he replied. 


End file.
